The fallen fighters
by MK-Marvelgirl
Summary: Mileena and Ermac fall into the world of Pokemon! Chaos touches down! I SUCK AT EXPLAINING THINGS! Give it a try! Favourite and review!
1. Oh My A Kitty!

Ermac and Mileena ran through the forest of Outworld. Mileena was far ahead of Ermac giggling her head off. They were both around 15 though she had the mind of a 6 year old, his was age-less, cold, almost robotic and barely showed his emotions.

"Your never going to catch me! Just try big brother!" Mileena teased looking back and giggling even harder. "I'm the best at tag in all off Outworld!"

Ermac's eyes glow bright as he pushed him self to catch the tarkatan half blood.

"You are not our sister and we are not playing tag! Get back here!" Ermac growled annoyed by the hyperactivity of his master's daughter.

Mileena ran for about a to about the edge of the forest then stopped starring at her feet, Ermac smiled when he saw this, think she had gotten tired.

"Thank you for stoping Mileena. We are glad you gave up on that foolishness."

Mileena shook her head kicking a rock in front of her. Ermac levitated beside her and saw that there was a huge pit that seemed to go forever.

"Where does it go?" Mileena asked dumbfounded by the hole. Ermac crossed his arms

"How do you think we should know?" He said sternly.

A mischievous glare danced threw Mileena's eyes.

"I guess there's only one way to find out!" She giggled innocently. Then pushed Ermac over the edge, but what she wasn't expecting was him to grab her arm.

"If we're going down, you're coming down with us" He grumbled, falling backward. Odd smoke seemed to separate them as they fell in opposite directions, screaming each others names. A single tear of fear fell down Mileena's cheek as she slowly became unconscious.

"Big Brother, I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p>Mileena woke up in the middle of a grassy green field to the feeling of something on her. She groggily opened her eyes and saw a weird cat sitting on her stomach.<p>

"Why hello little guy! What's your name?" She smiled. The cat flashed a toothy grin.

"Meowth! What's yours?" He said.

Mileena gasped and grinned under her mask. "Mileena. Oh my a talking kitty! I must be dreaming!"

Meowth shook his head. "No, though I guess it would be weird to see a talking Pokemon!"

Mileena scratched her head and frowned. "Um... what's a Pokemon?"

Meowth's jaw dropped to a comical level. "Well I'm not sure if I could- You'll learn soon enough, maybe you should come back to Jessie and James. "

Mileena smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say little kitty!"

Mileena followed Meowth threw a small patch of wilderness. Into another clearing, where to people stood. One was a woman with long oddly shaped pinkish-red hair, the other a man with medium length blue hair.

"Guys! Guys! I found a pretty girl in the forest!" Meowth yelled happily running up to them. Mileena blushed as they both looked up at her. The man starred at her as he looked at her very skimpy outfit, the woman then angrily punched him in the arm.

"Why hello, what's your name?" The woman smiled deviously.

Mileena smirked. "I am Princess Mileena Khan of Outworld, daughter of the Emperor Shoa Khan."

It was now the woman's turn to blush. "That's a very long name. So have you come to join us in our fight?"

"I am one of the best fighters in all of Outworld, yet it would be an t to fight with you... As training for greater things of course." Mileena bowed.

Jessie gasped. "No! I meant with your Pokemon! It's like you choose the moves, but they do the dirty work... So are you going to join us?"

Mileena though for a moment then nodded.

"Oh sure! Why not? I'm kind of new around here so, what types of Pokemon are there?"

Jessie was about to say some snarky answer so James decided to step in there. James stepped in there. "All types! You can look threw my Pokedex if you want." He grinned a goofy smile.

Mileena gratefully took the machine and randomly pressed buttons. She somehow ended up to a page that seemed like it was made for her.

"Oh Elder Gods! I must have it!" She giggled.

"What is it?" James asked.

"This little Teddiursa! It's so cute!" Mileena squealed.

"I'm sure Professor Sebastian could get you one." James shyly smirked.

"James you idiot!" Jesse gawked. "We have a mission and we can't just go giving Pokemon to her! How immature."

"Oh my that just like what... Oh god Ermac!" Mileena said out loud, though she meant to say it in her head. "Daddy's gonna kill me for losing him. He's probably laying in some field somewhere! I never should have pushed him like that! What if he uses his telekinesis on somebody!"

Jessie and James both looked at each other whispering quietly.

"An Ermac, I've never heard of one." Jessie smirked. "The boss could get good money of one."

"How rare. We should keep the girl around." James grinned.

"A boat load of treasure is in our future!" Jessie laughed.


	2. We are NOT a Pokemon!

**AN: Hey everyone Via here! How did you like the first chapter? Oh, good! Anywho, This chapter is all about Ermac. He has magically turned into a black Espeon (I wanted him to sort of stand out but I also didn't want him to be a legendary) .****I could have done something else but it fit so perfectly. I thought he would be much too overpowered if he were a Mew / a MewTwo. "_Anything is Italic's is Ermac's thought!" _This Chapter also has a lot less dialogue, as Ermac is a quiet dude.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ermac wandered the forest staggering over a bunch rocks. His souls swirled angrily as he searched for his master's daughter. When he had woken up he found out he had been turned into some strange type of cat with soft velvety black fur, a red gem on his forehead yet luckily his eyes still their bright ghostly green glow. He wondered if all creatures of his new kind looked like this or if he may be slightly personalized so Mileena could pick him out from a crowd.<p>

"_Stupid girl! Why would she even try to pull a stunt like that? We hope she was turned into some strange creature as well! It is not only us who deserved to become a beast._" He thought, earlier he had found he could only speak one word over and over no matter what he tried to say 'Espeon', it was an odd word and came out in an even odder manor, although it would change with the type of expression he was trying to show it it always came out as a sort of scratchy meow.

He continued down the small rocky path until he reached the top of the mountain, he was taught to always go to the highest peak and look out from there. There was a village about 3 miles from the mountain top, but that meant scaling down the cliff edge. He sighed and began his trek down the the steep cliff edge.

He found him self leaping from rock to rock with a new style of grace, it was much easier then it would be in his normal form. He was rather enjoying himself until a gigantic bird swooped down in front of him and let out a ear-shrilling shriek. "Fearow!" It screamed causing Ermac to stumble back. The bird lunged towards him and he slipped off the edge tumbling down until he rolled to a stop at the bottom.

"Ugh. Espeon" He groaned, as he slipped in and out of consciousness _  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that Ash?" Misty said rolling out of her sleeping bag. Ash, Brock and her had been camping under the stars on their way to the Silver Town to enter in a competition.<p>

"Was I snoring again?" Brock asked rubbing his 'eyes'.

"No, but I swear I heard a Pokemon!" Misty sighed. "Plus your snoring would have woken up the whole forest."

"Espeon!" She heard a voice groan again.

"Hey I heard it this time too!" Ash gasped. "I think it's in trouble! Let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement jumping up onto Ash's shoulder.

They ran down the path, following the groans of the unknown Pokemon, until they got to an area just below a steep mountain cliff where they saw an oldly coloured Espeon laying there. It was completely black except for the typical red gem in the middle of it's forehead, it's eyes were closed and it was shivering.

"Where do you think it came from?" Asked Brock scratching his head and looking around.

Ash looked at the bruises that covered the Pokemon and frowned. "By the looks of it's injury probably from the top of that cliff!"

"Espeon..." The feline Pokemon grumbled opening his eyes and displaying them it all their bright green glory.

"It's eyes are so green! Could it be a shiny?" Asked Misty.

"No way, shiny's are pure green!" Brock said. "This must be some sort of rare subspecies!"

The Pokemon smiled softly, happy that it found someone to take care of it.

* * *

><p>Ermac woke up staring up at a muriel of other strange looking creatures playing on a swing-set and going down slides. The fluff of it all made him want to throw up. He missed waking up to the blinding green glow of his regeneration chamber, it was somehow soothing to him. He was still stuck in his odd beast form. He had such<p>

"Look who's awake!" A pink haired woman smiled


End file.
